The Prisoner
by DarkBlacknoid
Summary: The beautiful falcon gets an unexpected and unwanted upgrade...5th in series


The Prisoner  
  
By Snowlily  
  
The dark and monstrous thunderheads blotted out the joyous sun. The storm clouds had popped out of nowhere and there had been no warning of the high winds and deadly lightning. The awesome fury of nature boasted loudly to all that were caught in its rant. There were two unfortunate female Maximals that were trying to find shelter from the downpour. Snowlily ran through the heavy raindrops with her spotted fur soaked to her servos. Her friend, Airazor flew low over head struggling with her wings getting heavy from the rain.  
  
"Snowlily! Head for that outcropping rock!" The falcon had to shout over the thunder that rumbled the earth. They quickly swooped under to dodge the storm's tears.  
  
"Optimus had to put us on long range scout patrol didn't he?" Airazor complained as the two fems shook their organic fur and feathers.  
  
"Well, I think someone forgot to check the forecast for this area." The cat sat down and began to groom her wet fur in habit.  
  
"Yeah, I bet his name is Rattrap."  
  
"Actually." she smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it was Dinobot." Snowlily chuckled as she heard in her mind Optimus telling the raptor he'd forgotten. Of course he just pretended to not care, but he can hide his true feelings well she thought. She smiled while her commander tried to get Dinobot to call them to see if the fems were okay.  
  
"No need, Optimus, we're okay.just drenched." Again the snow-bot bailed the ex-Predacon out of an uncomfortable situation.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Airazor noticed her friend's smile broadening.  
  
"Oh, just Dinobot." The falcon looked surprised and confused at her answer. "Oh! No, it's not what you think. It was his fault we're caught in the rain and Optimus was trying to get him to call us out here."  
  
"Sounds like him to me. He's got a serious problem." She stated shaking her head. "I don't even bother to try to talk to him."  
  
"Oh! That's the worst thing you could do! You see Dinobot has sort of a don't ask/don't tell philosophy, but I'm quite the opposite. I won't ever shut up so he has to say something." Snowlily and Airazor joined in laughing about their comrade. They were silent for a few cycles listening to the downpour that still pounded the thirsty earth.  
  
"So.how are you and Tigatron?" Snowlily suddenly asked.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Airazor shifted nervously. The cat gave her a you- know-what-I-mean look. "Well." she sighed harshly. "I tell you Snowlily, Tigatron wouldn't notice a flying wolf! Even if it flew right in front of him!" Her friend laughed. The falcon sighed again. "I don't know.I think I should just give up."  
  
"No! Don't do that! I mean, have you ever asked him how he feels about you? Or have you ever told him how you feel about him?" The falcon looked away. "You and Tigatron really need to start communicating with each other."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"It's alright. I know that he likes you."  
  
"You do?" Airazor blurted.  
  
"Well, he's never told me but.you can tell."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Airazor.do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"How could I forget. I almost met Optimus Prime." They laughed again.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I remember. I remember seeing you and Tigatron sharing the scenery together. I remember you standing up against us. You knew that he would refuse as well. And.he would have done the same." Snowlily let her words sink in to her friend and again a few cycles of silence.  
  
"Well.maybe he wouldn't notice a wolf with wings.but perhaps a robot with wings." Out beyond their shelter, the storm tired and softened into a kitten. Now the view was clearer and they could see the clouds moving away quickly.  
  
A little flash of blue light flickered to the right of their outcropping, which caught the two Maximals attention.  
  
"What was that?" Snowlily's ears were pricked as Airazor used her enhanced scopes.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting high traces of energon. I'll have to get closer to see if it's stable or not."  
  
"Well then let's take a look." They stepped out into the rain and Airazor transformed to her bot mode.  
  
"I better make this quick." They stumbled upon a tall obelisk that had a curved top with a blue rounded crystal at the tip. Strange markings were etched into the four sides. It was covered in vines that's why they hadn't noticed it before.  
  
"Energon." Snowlily noticed that the crystal was rounded into a ball. "This looks alien."  
  
"The energon is stable too." Another bright bluish light flashed on the opposite side of them, revealing another obelisk in the manner as the first.  
  
"I don't like this." Airazor said quietly. Suddenly the two-energon balls on the tips of the statues began to glow. Then a blue beam from both of the obelisks hit the earth in the middle bringing out a smaller obelisk with a larger energon sphere on it. The two Maximals stared in awe now further away from the alien structure.  
  
"By the Matrix." The cat didn't know how to finish her statement. The center energon sphere had a certain gentle radiance about it. That soon changed as the inner light changed to a ghostly white. That light then burst out engulfing Snowlily and Airazor. Their world was surrounded by immense light but that was soon replaced by darkness.  
  
"Airazor? Snowlily? Do you read?" Static. Optimus tried to contact his two female soldiers who they had lost contact with. "Rhinox? Anything?"  
  
"I can't find them but I am getting high readings of energon in the area. But it's not normal.it's almost like it's pulsating in waves." He replies. Optimus thinks about this for a moment then speaks. Everyone gives a worried look.  
  
"Alright, I'm going after them. There's definitely something wrong.I can feel it. Have Tigatron meet me there. Cheetor you're with me." The cat and ape board the lift transforming to their beast modes. "You three hold down the fort while I'm gone."  
  
"Wait! I should go with you. The Predacons might have detected this as well." Dinobot tried to get a spot in the action.  
  
"No, Dinobot you're needed here to protect the base. Cheetor, Tigatron, and I can handle it. Go back to your post." Primal then disappeared down the hatch and the raptor watched them with anger boiling below the surface. Slag! He thought. I fear there is something more to this anomaly. A feeling that was present long ago.when she was there.  
  
Snowlily awoke painfully and uneasily. The rain had stopped and she wondered how long she'd been out. She was still in beast mode and sitting up she saw Airazor in bot mode sparking on the ground a few yards away. The falcon-bot laid face up but obviously unconscious. The snow-cat transformed and quickly ran to her side.  
  
"Airazor!" The Maximal began to look over her to see if there was any heavy damage. Nothing could be seen with the naked eye but there were signs of internal damage. Snowlily surprised herself that she actually knew what she was doing. Where that knowledge came from was uncertain. Remembering what had caused their sudden blackout, the fem surveyed.well.the remains of the alien structure. Whatever it was; it now covered the ground in fragments. We must have triggered it somehow. Snowlily thought as she picked up a piece of the obelisk that was in the middle. The energon sphere now appeared dormant. or the pieces of it. Whatever that light was it was gone now.  
  
"Ohhh." Snowlily twisted her head to see Airazor awake and sitting up rubbing her head. She ran over to her.  
  
"Lay back down, you have internal damage. Try transforming, your beast mode will help with the repairs. But don't worry Optimus is coming for us." She helped her lay back down as she painfully returned to her falcon body and they waited for their comrades.  
  
A half a megacycle later, Optimus, Cheetor and Tigatron arrived to take them back to the Axalon.  
  
"Snow-cat! What happened here?" Cheetor exclaimed seeing Airazor in pain on the ground in beast mode. Tigatron quickly made his way to her side lightly putting his paw on her wing.  
  
"Air-Airazor.are you alright?" He asked shakily.  
  
"I-I'm fine.really." The falcon had a strange expression but the others shrugged it off.  
  
"Let's get you back to base. After that we'll come back to study that-that thing." Optimus then transformed to his bot mode to fly the damaged back for repairs. He flew off and the three cats began to walk back as well.  
  
"So what happened Lil'? Cheetor asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure Little-Cat.I think it was some kind of alien structure but I'm not damaged just have a bad headache that's all."  
  
"Hmm.I don't like the look Airazor had on her face.I don't know how to explain it." Tigatron added while stopping.  
  
"I saw it too." The white leopard said. They again resumed and soon they were at the Axalon.  
  
"How's Airazor?" Tigatron asked nervously clutching his hands. Rhinox pushed a few buttons then answered.  
  
"Well, her circuits were fried and she had internal bleeding but." He paused as the CR chamber beeped the end of the repair cycle. ".you can ask her yourself." The big, green bot smiled as the falcon-bot stepped out with wariness in her optics.  
  
"Razor! You're okay!" Cheetor bounded to her and gave her a brotherly hug. Airazor hugged back uneasily. Snowlily didn't want to jump to conclusions but she was acting weird. Tigatron stepped up to her as well and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We all thank the Matrix you're alive. Who knows what that alien structure could've done to you." Suddenly the bird-bot shoved his hand off and pushed the cheetah-bot away.  
  
"Stop clinging on to me! I don't need you! In fact I don't need any of you!" She stormed off towards the back leaving everyone staring with mouths open in shock.  
  
"Eh, could someone tell me what jus' happened?" Rattrap asked.  
  
"I don't know.but I'm going to find out." Snowlily walked off down the hallway after her friend. Dinobot watched her go, pondering. Something's not right about this. I can feel it! ARGH! Why can't I remember?! Rattrap noticed the raptor's soft snarl and gave him a suspicious glare, which went unnoticed to him.  
  
"Shouldn't we help?" Cheetor asked concerned.  
  
"I-I think we should let it be between females." Tigatron replied a bit shaky as he reverted to his tiger mode. "In the mean time, I need to return to my post." He quickly went down the lift and off to his icy post in the north. Everyone was silent. They did not understand what had gotten into Airazor. What was wrong with her? They would eventually find out.  
  
Snowlily knocked on the other female's door only to not get an answer.  
  
"Airazor? It's me, Snowlily. Can we talk?" The snow-bot heard footsteps come up to the door but it didn't open. "Airazor?"  
  
"I won't talk to you.just let me think a little while. I'll inform all of you later. Please just leave me alone." The falcon-bot talked through the door.  
  
"Alright, you can talk later but remember you can always talk to me if you need to." Snowlily slowly walked back to the command room. Upon entering, she shrugged not really knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Well.Airazor said that she'd tell us later what was wrong. I don't know." Everyone thought about that for a moment. They couldn't help but think that the encounter with the alien structure had something to do with this sudden break down. Rhinox scanned the fragments but didn't come up with much. There was no explanation for why or what the site was for.  
  
"Well, I believe it's time for some rest. Let's hope Airazor's up to talking tomorrow." Optimus ordered everyone to rest except Dinobot who had to watch sensors, which didn't bother him. Soon he was alone and the others went fast asleep. The outside world showed no signs of foul play. The nocturnal animals crept about living their simple lives on the beautiful planet, quite boring to the warrior. Seeing that nothing was happening, he started to get lost in his thoughts. He was most certain that he'd met Snowlily before but the feeling was not a pleasant one. And something was strange about Airazor; just that look almost like she was someone else. Perhaps her memories were unlocked by the alien structure and she's finding out who she really is. Her memory files were damaged in her violent pod crash. Maybe that's why she's acting different. He got up to walk around. Dinobot deep in his thoughts didn't realize he'd stopped at Snowlily's quarters. The door hadn't closed all the way so he could see her sleeping. For once she was resting well. Not many nights go peacefully for her. Then he felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see Airazor standing behind him watching him.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. I won't tell anyone." The falcon-bot smiled and turned towards the front room. Dinobot stood speechless. He then followed her. Seeing her sitting at one of the computers he knew that she wasn't interested in talking to him. So the raptor-bot took his seat again at the sensors. Airazor turned her head and smiled at him but it was a sly grin. She twisted back to her computer program and clicked "Play". A soft and soothing song whispered out of the speakers. They flowed into Dinobot's receptors and he swiftly turned around to stare at Airazor.  
  
"That-that song! Where did you get that?" He ordered growling trying to hide his shaking. His comrade stood slowly and fully smiled at him.  
  
"Oh.it's just a song I like. You remember it? I do." Then the female headed back to her room leaving the music on and Dinobot in shock. He sat there with optics wide and mouth open. How did Airazor know about that? He thought that maybe, just maybe Snowlily was the one he saw in his dreams, but now, now could it be? Could it be Airazor? No one else knows about that song. ARGH! His memories escaped him. Why? He wasn't sure why he couldn't remember almost three months of his life before the Beast Wars. Something must have happened to him. All he got were blurry and confusing images. One image that always struck his mind was that of a young girl humming that tune. But could that girl be Airazor? Forgetting his duty Dinobot left his post and slowly made his way to the falcon-bot's quarters. The raptor-bot raised a quivering hand to the door but hesitated. Finally overcoming the fear of the unknown, Dinobot softly knocked on the door.  
  
Airazor smiled as she heard Dinobot's knock. It was fun teasing him but she had more important things to do even if it was entertaining.  
  
Dinobot stood there waiting for a reply from behind the door. Only silence invited him. He snarled softly as the music still played in the command room.  
  
"Computer. Stop that noise!" The computer discontinued the music as Dinobot tried to calm down. Finally, the falcon-bot opened the door and strolled out. She practically ignored him as she walked towards the bridge again. He snarled again as he went after her.  
  
"What was that all about?" The ex-Predacon tried to keep his anger from exploding.  
  
"Just come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know." She still didn't look at Dinobot but he seemed for the time being satisfied. They reached their destination and Airazor motioned for him to sit down, which he obliged. He was scared. What did she know about him that he himself didn't know? But there was something else too.something about Airazor's behavior.something was familiar about it.and not like her at all.  
  
Airazor quietly punched in a few orders into the computer as Dinobot watched her impatiently. He growled deeply.  
  
"Stop stalling, female! Just tell me what you know about that song!" She grinned at him.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have time for you, my dear traitor, but don't worry you'll sleep well." Airazor took a mask from the equipment room and put it on before pressing a button that released an anesthetic gas, which passed through the vents. It would put everyone in a deep sleep.  
  
Dinobot jumped up in alarm but quickly became groggy. Airazor's image began to swim into the walls with everything else. He struggled to stay awake but soon he fell face first to the floor unconscious. The fem-bot stopped the flow of the gas and took off the mask.  
  
"I'd love to tell you everything.but then it wouldn't be as much fun." Leaving Dinobot on the floor, she retreated into the corridor and came upon Rhinox's lab. She searched the room for the equipment she needed.  
  
"Such inferior technology." she complained.  
  
Finding the required instruments, the Maximal returned to the bridge. Squatting by Dinobot's side, she pushed him over on his back, which she did with some difficulty. Finally succeeding, Airazor made sure he was in deep sleep. Content, She then opened Dinobot's spark cavity. Airazor watched his spark pulsate and flicker normally, but then snatched a small capsule like container. It had a cap to it that would shut by the pressing of a button. Slowly and carefully with the cap open, Airazor caught a fragment of Dinobot's spark. She quickly closed the capsule and she then held a part of his life. Holding it up, Airazor smiled, but quickly came to her senses again and shut Dinobot's spark cavity.  
  
For about a megacycle, Airazor went from room to room, taking small fragments of each of her comrades' sparks unknown to any of them. Though Snowlily's spark was small, there was no risk in securing a smaller part of hers. Airazor counted seven fragments. That was all she needed.  
  
"My Maximal collection's complete." Airazor pocketed the capsule and an extra one. She transformed to her beast mode and soared out of the Maximal base towards a far off territory.  
  
Airazor must have been flying for at least over five megacycles but no fatigue was felt from the long trip. She glided above a vast field and in the distance she could see her purpose of the flight. A fairly small canyon bursting with strange flowers and vines. A beautiful place some would say. Soon she touched down inside the canyon and transformed. Airazor walked to a huge blooming flower in the center of this cut out in the earth. Wasting no time, she came close to it for she knew the reaction she would get. Suddenly vines began to creep towards her but then they stopped. A bright beam of light struck the flower as Airazor took out her capsule with the fragmented sparks and threw it inside the brilliance. Instantly, it was gone. Sent to who knows where.  
  
Airazor began to leave but looked down at herself before initiating her transformation, thinking.  
  
"Hmm.no wonder that tiger doesn't notice her.perhaps I can help." She looked towards the alien beam that still was there and an idea formed in her mind. She stepped right up to the light and paused before jumping inside. Again like the capsule she was gone.  
  
Tigatron couldn't believe his own optics. He had been tracing Airazor ever since she had left the Axalon. He tried to contact the others but none of them were responding. His computer said they were all shut down for sleep. That was unusual that they all would sleep so soundly. And when the tiger saw his female companion leave, he knew she must know something about it. When Tigatron saw her flying away quickly his instincts told him to follow her. In following her, he saw everything she had done. He gaped from atop the canyon wall at where Airazor had just been, but now she had disappeared. He could not think of any possible reason of how she would know what that alien thing was. Something was not right for sure! Tigatron thought that the moment he saw the way she looked at him when they had rescued the two fems the day before. Now he wasn't sure what to do. Should he stay and wait for Airazor to return? If she does. Or should he return to the Axalon to check on his other comrades? Tigatron decided to await the falcon's return if she does come back since the others were not in that much of danger. Sitting, he sighed to wait on Airazor.  
  
Tigatron lay on his furry stomach with his paws out and his head on them. His tail twitched from side to side and his eyelids began to droop. Suddenly, the ray of light struck the giant flower and the Maximal jumped to his feet. He watched a dark spot inside the beam emerge. Tigatron gasped as he viewed Airazor from the alien light. Her form had changed! Her face was the same but her body was different. Her beast mode head was absent from her chest and black and gold armor replaced it. Her feminine shape was more pronounced in her new form. He could see more weapons as well. On her shoulders were two small shoulder mounted cannons like that of Terrorsaur and at her hips hung two holstered pistols. Tigatron could not do anything except stare.  
  
Airazor caught a glimpse of the tiger watching her and narrowed her optics. Pulling out one of her new pistols, she flew up to him, who was startled from her coming.  
  
"What is this? Someone spying on me? It's not polite to spy." Airazor kicked Tigatron in the face and he fell at her feet completely surprised. A small red dot from her pistol shown on the Maximal tiger's forehead to intimidate him.  
  
"Wha-what is wrong with you?" Tigatron coughed out his question.  
  
"That's not important right now, Stripes." She smiled and holstered her weapon again. "It's time for me to do some more collecting." Without explanation Airazor shot up into the atmosphere leaving a dazed Tigatron. He painfully pulled himself to his feet and slowly tried to follow her again.  
  
At the Darkside, Megatron sat in his quarters with a dismal air about the room. He stroked his t-rex head thinking. He knew of the alien device that the Maximals had discovered just the day before and decided against getting involved. He didn't like the feeling he got from it. There was something mysterious about it.that.frightened him. Why? It escaped the tyrant's mind but he knew enough to stay out of the situation.  
  
Suddenly, the alarms sounded and Megatron jumped from the sound but quickly recovered. He called Terrorsaur, who was on midnight watch.  
  
"Terrorsaur! What's going on?" he ordered.  
  
"There's been one Maximal signature detected coming straight for us!" the red Predacon screeched in his beast mode.  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to try something alone?"  
  
"It's that blasted falcon-bot! Let me intercept her Megatron so that I can blow her into a thousand pieces!" Megatron thought for a moment and got a sudden bad feeling about Airazor's coming; the same feeling he got from the alien site.  
  
"No, Terrorsaur! Let her come to us. We want to avoid any confrontations in this case."  
  
"What?! Why not?! She's alone! She would be no match for us!" He blurted, breathlessly.  
  
"I said no! Now shut up and inform the others we might have company." Megatron heard some grumbling but ignored it and headed to the bridge.  
  
Airazor flew in her beast mode and was above the Predacon base. The horizon showed a hint of the rising sun and the new future that Airazor was gathering together.  
  
"Time to collect what's needed." She smiled as best as she could in her falcon form but then dove hastily towards the ship.  
  
Inside all the Predacons watched the lone Maximal on their screens. They were all anxious and nervous.  
  
"Is she crazy? What is she doing?" Terrorsaur grunted.  
  
"Shut up Terrorsaur!" Megatron smacked his flyer with his t-rex head.  
  
The force of the wind and gravity was strong as Airazor descended down to the ship. The Predacons defenses popped out of their casings and began firing. Ignoring them, she rapidly transformed as blue haze surrounded her. She finally had enough power she desired and raced ahead of the shockwave.  
  
Megatron watched the wave speedily approach their base and realized the danger. That feeling struck him hard again. He grabbed hold of his throne tightly with fear in his optics.  
  
"Brace for impact!" All Predacons tried to find some kind of stable surface and held on. The shockwave buried into the Darkside. Everything went flying into the opposite wall. It was over in just a nanoclick but in that short amount of time all the Predacons were scattered everywhere and the controls sparked and sputtered. All was silent except for the occasional hissing of fried mechanisms.  
  
Airazor hovered above the damaged ship with her hands on her hips yawning and then sighed.  
  
"That was too easy. Oh well, it only shows my superiority." She grinned and entered the Darkside with no resistance.  
  
Dinobot awoke with his vision still swimming a bit and his head throbbing. Snowlily was before him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Dinobot, are you okay?" She asked in her sweet voice, which was tangled with concern. He grunted as he sat up straight and put a hand to his head. He noticed now that the sun had risen, which indicated how long he'd be unconscious. "What happened?" His memory before blacking out came fuzzily but intact. He remembered what Airazor had done and he snarled.  
  
"That slagging female did this!" She helped the much larger bot to his feet, which was still a little shaky and let him sit down.  
  
"What? Airazor?"  
  
"Yes.she released some kind of gas into the vents."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know!"  
  
"Please relax. We have to find her and try to wake the others."  
  
"Very well.how did you awake?" he asked.  
  
"I.I got a very intense emotion from Megatron.something's wrong over there.I don't know what. That's what caused me to wake."  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Dinobot, why didn't you wake me for night watch?" Cheetor walked into the room with a sleepy face and he stretched.  
  
"It appears Airazor has her own agenda. We must track her down and interrogate her!"  
  
"Wha? What's wrong with Airazor? I know she's been acting.weird lately. What should we do?"  
  
"We should go after her! Bring her to justice." Dinobot almost shouted. He still wished to know what Airazor knew about him.  
  
"I don't think any of us are really in the condition to chase after her." Snowlily said.  
  
"What about Tigatron? He probably could find her." Suggested Cheetor trying to suppress a yawn.  
  
"I'll contact him.Cheetor, go check on the others see if you can wake the others." The cat-bot nodded and disappeared down the corridor. Snowlily sent a message to their tiger scout while Dinobot sat still on the chair, quietly.  
  
"Snowlily to Tigatron. Are you there?" Some static filed in before the tiger's deep voice came slowly through the link.  
  
"Tigatron here." he struggled to say.  
  
"Tigatron are you alright?"  
  
"I.I was attacked by.Airazor." Snowlily glanced at Dinobot who was just as confused as she was.  
  
"Do you need assistance?"  
  
"No.no, I don't think so." He was silent for a moment then said. "Airazor needs to be stopped.there's something very wrong with her. You must catch her. I saw her fly towards Predacon territory."  
  
"Alright, we'll try to find her, but I'm sending Cheetor out to help you get back here safely." She said firmly.  
  
"Understood. Tigatron out." He sighed as the com link cut off. The young Maximal came slowly in with the rest of the crew but all were barely awake.  
  
"What's-" Optimus yawned greatly. "What's going on?" Snowlily told the others of the situation as Cheetor left to help Tigatron.  
  
"Raze did dat?" Rattrap asked in disbelief. Dinobot snarled.  
  
"We are wasting time talking about what she did! We must go after her now!"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Dinobot. Rhinox can you find her anywhere on the scanners?" The big robot yawned before answering.  
  
"She's not even trying to hide her signal." he pushed so more buttons as Dinobot came beside him.  
  
"So where is she?" He tried to hold his temper. Rhinox's optics went wide.  
  
"She's at the Pred base."  
  
Airazor had just finished her round in the Darkside collecting spark fragments. She put the capsule into her subspace pocket and prepared to make the long trip back to the canyon when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"What are you up to, Maximal?" A very damaged Terrorsaur shoved his pistol up to her head and had his arm wrapped around her throat. Her face soured but soon changed into a sly smile. She grabbed for her pistol and swiftly flung the Predacon over her shoulder and she fire a clean hole in his torso plate while he was in midair. The force from the fire caused him to fly right into the CR tank. Airazor just rolled her optics and sighed.  
  
"Like I said.too easy." She flipped up into her beast mode and again headed towards the alien site.  
  
Optimus, Rhinox, Dinobot, and Rattrap went along towards the Predacon base. Snowlily was left behind to watch any changes in Airazor's position.  
  
"Optimus," she called through the com link. "Airazor has just turned south from the Darkside. She's flying fast."  
  
"Has Cheetor and Tigatron arrived at the base yet?"  
  
"No, they're still fairly far away."  
  
"Tell Cheetor to turn back to follow Airazor and I want Tigatron to return to base and watch out for him."  
  
"I will. Snowlily out."  
  
"Let's move bots!" Their direction changed to the south as they tried to track down their comrade.  
  
Cheetor ran along as fast as he could. His fuel pump pounded hard in his spotted chest as he followed a large peregrine falcon about fifty yards ahead and above. Tigatron had told him that she was probably on her way back to the alien site in the canyon. The fast cat hoped it wasn't too much longer to the small gorge, his whole body felt like it would fall apart before too long.  
  
Above the cheetah, the falcon watched closely. She knew that the young energetic bot would be no problem for her. This was her last task and then she would be out of their way for a while at least. This was only one small step for what she planned for them in the future, however the near future would be the fun part. All that could be done after this last round was wait and watch. Airazor gracefully floated down into the canyon with all the alien-like flowers.  
  
"Airazor, maximize!" Her robot mode flowed out of her falcon covering and quickly pulled out her second collection of spark fragments. And like last time the ray of light returned. She carelessly threw the capsule into the light and again it was gone.  
  
"It's all ready now." She said quietly to herself. "Better rest up for the next task." Suddenly, Airazor's knees buckled and she hit the ground hard offline.  
  
Cheetor carefully climbed down into the canyon through a small and narrow passageway. Then he saw Airazor lying on the ground and he rushed over to her. "Cheetor, maximize!" He transformed and took her head. "Airazor! Wake up!" The cat-bot shook her head around trying to arouse her then he clicked his com once again.  
  
"Big-Bot! Or anybody come in?!" he was panicking.  
  
"What's wrong Cheetor?" Optimus's voice came through.  
  
"Airazor's hurt! At least I think. She just shut down or something!"  
  
"Are her vitals steady?" A moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah.what'll I do?"  
  
"Just wait, we'll be there shortly. Just hang in there." There was a small click and the transmission was over. Cheetor held on to Airazor and waited for the others.  
  
Several megacycles later, Snowlily and Tigatron finally saw everyone returning to the Axalon. They had a limp Airazor and a tired Cheetor. From the looks of it Dinobot was not happy that they were taking her back into the base.  
  
Soon they were inside and Airazor was put inside her room for they could find nothing wrong with her. The rest of them didn't have much choice but to go on like usual since Rhinox had said there was nothing he could do. Tigatron decided to stay close to Airazor and not return to his outer perimeter post. Dinobot reluctantly walked to his quarters. He wanted to go straight to the female and get out of her what she knew about him but that was impossible. She was unresponsive to anything they did. He stomped into his room shutting the door behind him and then flopping onto his bunk in beast mode. That soft tune echoed in his thoughts and the faint glimmer of the young girl appeared. It was blurry and he couldn't quite make the face out. Even her voice seemed to fade in and out.  
  
"It's my favorite song." His memory remembered the girl saying that but he couldn't remember why. He wondered why the girl made him feel so.awful. Something about her seemed to be not right, like he had done something to her.something he regretted. Is Airazor her? He did not know. Maybe he would never know.  
  
Down the hall from Dinobot's quarters and in a softly lit room, Tigatron sat waiting. He watched Airazor lying still on her own bunk with optics dim and her breathing deep. So peaceful he thought. Why did this have to happen now? The Maximal sighed as he thought of the day before. Some alien device had hurt Airazor; then she shoved him away like a Predacon! After that she went on some crazy-what did she call it? A collection? Of what? No one knew except her. And what was she doing at the Darkside? No one knew that either. With her in this coma they all had many unanswered questions. Hopefully when Airazor awakes all will be revealed.hopefully. Tigatron sighed sadly. He thought of how lovely she was and why she did all these things. She'd attacked him at that canyon and when she spoke it was not like her at all. He thought of how scared he was of telling her what he feels about her. He didn't know why he was so frightened. Maybe.he's afraid of losing the great relationship they have now and didn't want to ruin it if she didn't feel the same. But the Maximal couldn't hide his feelings for too much longer or he'd go insane. Tigatron leaned back in his chair with his hand on his forehead and his brows furrowed. Then he thought.perhaps he could satisfy his spark by telling Airazor how he feels now while she's in this coma. And then if she's willing to give him a chance.then maybe he could tell her when she's awake. Tigatron sat there for a moment longer trying to gather his thoughts. His fluid pump began to pound in his chest. Gently taking Airazor's hand, he cleared his throat and sighed deeply.  
  
"Heh, where do I begin Airazor?" He looked at her but there was nothing and he sighed again. "I.I've been thinking of you a lot lately and.I." He shifted in nervousness. "Well it is what has had me preoccupied lately. So if it seems I've been ignoring you or not noticing you it's because you were on my mind. I don't know how to tell you.how I.I feel, Airazor." He cleared his throat quickly. "I know I haven't always been there for you but.I want that to change. I want to be there for you forever." He grasped her hand tighter in both of his. "Aw, SLAG! I'll just say it! Airazor! I love you! I have for the longest time and.I just didn't know how you'd take it so I decided to tell you in your sleep." Tigatron had his head down on their hands as a small tear slid out of his optic and streaked down onto her hand. He looked up at Airazor's face still emotionless in appearance. He sighed again and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Please, Airazor come back to us."  
  
Through the viewport, the awesome rays of the mighty star that heated this solar system flowed into Airazor's room. Her new armor gleamed and sparkled in the pure light and Tigatron warily watched the beauty come through the window. He hadn't slept well at all. A few winks here and there were all he got. His thoughts kept waking him all night.  
  
"Mmmmnnnnn." Tigatron perked up immediately seeing Airazor's optics flicker and then brighten. In less than a nanoclick he was at her side with his hand delicately on hers. She blinked at him and then smiled. The Maximal's spark melted and he beamed back at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked lightly in his deep peaceful voice. She closed her eyes slowly then opened them again sighing tiredly.  
  
"I'm exhausted." Tigatron grinned.  
  
"It would seem so. You slept for half a day." Her optics grew with surprise.  
  
"I guess that alien thing zapped us good.Snowlily.is she alright?"  
  
"Oh course, she was undamaged. It's you we were worried about most." He looked down from her gaze.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Airazor.why." he sighed again uneasily. "Why did you attack us all like that?" Her face turned to that of confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You attacked us.yesterday.remember?" She tried to sit up slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think we need to speak with the others."  
  
A meeting was set and everyone joined in the bridge. Airazor was carefully brought in and seated by Tigatron. Most of the Maximals gave her skeptical looks and it made her shudder slightly. Why were they all treating her as a criminal.or as a traitor? Optimus paced a couple of steps with his finger on his chin in a thinking posture. He stopped at the femme and placed his hand on her shoulder. His face softened but still showed concern; he sighed.  
  
"Airazor.what is the last thing you remember before waking up in your room?"  
  
"Snowlily and I were on patrol and we found that alien structure. It activated or something and that's all I remember." Dinobot watched her every move mindfully watching for some kind of sign that she's lying. He found none. Optimus then began to tell her what had happened; Airazor was in disbelief.  
  
"What? Optimus, I've looked like this ever since I was activated here."  
  
"No, you didn't Airazor. I saw you go into that alien light and come back looking like that." Tigatron recollected. The falcon-bot put her head in her hands.  
  
"What happened to me? I don't remember any of what you have told me."  
  
"Well I think you are just trying to save yourself!" Dinobot growled.  
  
"I am not! I am telling you the truth! I don't remember! Please believe me!"  
  
"How convenient for you!" he snapped back. Optimus stepped between the angry raptor and Airazor.  
  
"Dinobot, if you do not want to resolve this peacefully then you must go." The raptor glared at his commander for what seemed to be megacycles as did his opponent but the former Predacon stepped back. Primal turned back to the femme and stared deep into her optics. They showed confusion, frustration, and pain. Snowlily could see what Optimus saw in Airazor and knew she was truthful.  
  
"I believe you." He said simply.  
  
"I believe you too." Snowlily added with a petite smile.  
  
"And I as well." Tigatron laid a loving hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" Cheetor cheered. Rattrap looked at Rhinox who shrugged then the rat sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Eh, if Big Banana and Snow can trust ya.I can too." The rhino walked to Airazor and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as well.  
  
"It's good to have you back." He smiled. They all then looked at Dinobot with his reptilian eyes blazing with contempt at the trust they showed. He snorted.  
  
"I am not going to be so foolish to except this story of hers so easily." He paused. "Time will tell in this case." Swiftly, he twisted to lurk in the corridors leaving the rest behind.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Airazor could choke out.  
  
A few days went by and things were trying to get back to normal. Tigatron asked Airazor to meet him in the water zone. It was a beautiful place. Many rivers with tributaries gave life to that grid called Talman. Birds of all sorts flooded the treetops along with different species of monkeys. Small reptiles crawled about the ground hunting bugs and other small prey. Brilliant flowers laced the banks of the rivers. Yes, that place was a gift.a gift for all whom lives.  
  
In her beast mode, she perched delicately on a branch looking for her blessed white tiger. In some strange way, Airazor thought she knew why he had asked her to this place.almost as if she dreamed it.  
  
A sudden voice rose up to her snapping her back to the present.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tigatron smiled sweetly like candy. The falcon touched down beside the angel-like tiger.  
  
"I know why you called me here." He looked puzzled. "I had a dream about it." Gracefully, her robot mode appeared out of her beast mode. The tiger pulled away into a humanoid form as well. Airazor lovingly hugged him close as he did the same. She whispered, "I love you too." Tigatron cocked a brow but grinned. He knew this was the perfect moment. He drew her close and kissed her sweetly for forever this moment would be seared in their hearts.  
  
Far from the loving scene on the Maximal territory, a dark figure surveyed the damage to his ship. It was repairable but his plans were to be delayed until after. Megatron was fixing his throne. It had been dislodged in the Maximal attack. His troops were all around the base repairing almost everything. At least Tarantulas had gotten the computer working again. That female! How did she do it? Where did she get so much power? The tyrant would find the answers he sought; he promised himself that. The feeling he got from Airazor disturbed him greatly. There had to be some reason he felt that way. But he knew he could trust himself and that eventually he would know that knowledge.  
  
Dinobot walked unenthusiastically on patrol. He was granted a solo patrol, which pleased him but his thoughts were all he had to focus on. The last several days swirled around in his head. Anger had been bubbling under the surface since that day Airazor played that song. And now she supposedly doesn't remember a thing! She had opened a door inside of him that he wasn't aware that anyone else knew about. Though the raptor knew of that door he'd only peeked inside a few times and what was there made no sense. Chaos danced out of its frame. Sounds of war first then a sweet tune hummed by a haunting girl seemed to cease everything. It was mesmerizing; it was saddening. Why? Airazor teased him and now the information she knew was gone. As was his hope of finding out that long lost memory.that part of his life that for some reason was taken from him. He half snarled half-sighed as he thought of how close he was to finding this missing link. But now Dinobot had to think that maybe he may never make sense of that strong memory and if that would be the case.he must and will face it. Though deep within him something told him that memory would be reassembled.  
  
Cheetor cheerfully strolled into the command room. He was in a very good mood because Big-Cat told him that he had planned to tell Airazor how he feels that day. The young Maximal smiled from "ear to ear".  
  
"I know.it's wonderful isn't it?" Snowlily smiled sitting at one of the computers listening to something but then noticing Cheetor's huge grin. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, Big-Cat's finally spilling the beans." Lily smiled back at him then turned up the sound on her song that she played. It was a soft and soothing song.  
  
"Is this one of your programs?" Cheetor asked.  
  
"Yeah.somebody was playing it but then discontinued it and just left it.I wonder who. I know that it was either Airazor or Dinobot but I can't see Dinobot listening to something like this. And Airazor at the time was in her room." The cheetah-bot shrugged, as did Snow-Cat. Snowlily began to hum along with the song and then said.  
  
"It's my favorite song." 


End file.
